


Video Games

by stingers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuties, F/F, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingers/pseuds/stingers
Summary: Tsumiki isn't a huge fan of video games, nor is she very good at them. If anyone could change that, it was Chiaki Nanami.





	

Tsumuki watched as Nanami's fingers mashed the buttons on her PlayStation Vita with dexterity. Her hands moved quickly as she was utterly destroying the final boss. Clearly, she had played this game before. Tsumiki could tell she knew exactly what buttons to press, and when to press them. Nanami was a the absolute best at gaming. She wasn't given the title Super High School Level Gamer for nothing. 

"S-so... W-why did you use the same c-combo twice? D-didn't you say to avoid u-using the same combo t-too many times...?" 

The nurse stammered, holding her own black and pink PlayStation Vita in her trembling hands. This was hopeless... No matter what strategies she was taught, she never improved... 

"I did say that... And you should avoid using the same combo more than once, though at times, it's necessary..." 

Tsumiki was bewildered. She just didn't get the strategies. There were way too many to remember, and she couldn't move her fingers quick enough. 

"Nnnh... I-I'll never be able to p-play games with the class. I j-just suck at them, Nanami. Thank y-you for trying to teach me, b-but I think I'd r-rather just watch everyone else play."

Hearing this upset Nanami to an extent. She wanted so badly to play games with Tsumiki... 

"You shouldn't give up, Tsumiki. Even if you aren't very good at playing games, that doesn't mean you can't play them. You will improve over time... You will learn new combos, and discover new things about the game that you weren't aware of before, but if you really don't want to play games anymore, then I suppose that's alright... After all, I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you to play games..."

Nanami paused her game to glance over at Tsumiki, who had resumed playing her game. She stared down intensely at the screen, concentrating on the bosses attacks and the buttons her fingers were mashing. She could tell she had upset Nanami, and she felt awful. She couldn't just quit after all Nanami had taught her! She had to continue playing... For Nanami. 

"I thought... You didn't want to play anymore?"

Nanami smiled, waiting for Tsumiki to reply, however, she did not receive a response. The nurse was actually concentrating on the game. Of course, Tsumiki didn't enjoy video games as much as the rest of the students in her class, though her girlfriend really enjoyed them, and she wanted to be able to enjoy them with her! Even if she wasn't very good at them, at least it was somewhat entertaining. 

Tsumiki's eyes widened whenever the boss struck its final attack, instantly killing her avatar with no feeling of remorse. She managed to abstain from crying, as it upset Nanami whenever she cried. She set her PlayStation Vita next to her on the bench, turning her head to frown at the gamer. 

"S-see? I'm just... N-not good at games. They are going t-to make fun of me!"

"No one will make fun of you, Tsumiki. Well... Maybe Saionji... You really need to learn how to ignore her. If you don't feel comfortable playing with the other students, will you play games with me? I promise, I won't make you play games around anyone else. Surely, you'll learn to love games just as much as I do. They grow on you..." 

Nanami spoke in her calm, quiet tone, wearing a reassuring smile as she stood hand held her hand out to Tsumiki.

"O-only play games with y-you? W-well... I guess that isn't so b-bad... O-okay! I'll still p-play games with you, N-Nanami! I'm g-glad you're not angry with me!" 

Tsumiki picked up her PlayStation Vita, before she grabbed her hand, arising to her feet as she intertwined their fingers. 

"Why would I be angry with you? You didn't do anything wrong... I think... You don't believe you're very good at video games. You will get better... I think..." 

Tsumiki giggled, graciously planting a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"I-I sure hope so... Thank you for h-helping me... I l-love y-you..." 

Tsumiki murmured the last sentence, tilting her head downward in an attempt to hide her flushed cheeks.

"It's not a problem. I love you too." 

She replied, smiling a bit to herself as she began walking. Nanami and Tsumiki strolled around the school, having short, but rather pleasant conversations about video games Nanami believed her girlfriend would enjoy quite a bit. Of course, Tsumiki listened willingly. She might not be good at video games, but she was determined to get better at them. She would do just about anything, as long as it made Nanami happy! She loved her dearly... She could hardly wait until Nanami decided to teach her another clever technique! Who knows? Maybe Tsumiki could have a new interest in video games...

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is extremely boring. I apologize...


End file.
